not so secret anymore
by tashaxxx
Summary: Leo has a secret he's been keeping from his family but oncenhe tells kevin, things start to spiral out of his control Rating maybchange in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea playing around in my head ever since Leo and kevin became friends in the show so thought I'd have a go at writing. Either way, please enjoy.**

"Are you okay?" Leo asked as he took a seat next to Kevin in the library.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kevin said, sending a glare at Leo hoping it would scare the younger boy off. Leo just frowned, pulling out his laptop. "haven't you got anywhere else to be?" Kevin finally shouted after a few minutes of listening to Leo tap at the keyboards. Leo just shrugged, flinging a little at the anger in the older boys voice. Kevin immediately felt guilt for shouting at Leo. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I can go if you want." Leo said, eyes falling to the floor, causing kevin frowned. He'd notice Leo would do that whenever thought someone was mad at him.

"Dynasty split up with me." Kevin found himself saying. He hadn't told anyone yet. Not since dynasty had broken up with him exactly 2weeks, 4 days and 7 hours ago. Anyway, he was over it.

"oh, I'm sorry about that Kevin." Leo replied, a little awkwardly.

"It's alright, I'm over it." which was a complete lie.

"Okay. Do you mind if I ask why, it's just you're always talking about her?" Leo asked, still not meeting kevin gaze. It was strange, talking to Leo. They'd only really been friends for a few weeks and hadn't really talked since the incident with wiredata systems. And anyway, Leo was barely 15 and Kevin was nearly 18, there was a bit of an age difference. But Kevin still felt comfortable talking with Leo. Maybe that was just because Connor was all the way in London and Leo was the only person in the school Kevin had anything in common with.

Or maybe it was juse something else all together. Either way, Kevin found himself opening up to Leo about the break up.

"Dynasty called me a few weeks ago, saying we should meet up. We haven't really talked much since she left song figured she wanted to talk. Instead when she came down she told me she'd met someone else. A guy who's probably the complete opposite of me. Tall, strong, not geeky. A kind of guy someone like Dynasty should be dating and I don't know why I'm so upset about it because I knew we wouldn't work out. Not with our differences, but I'm still upset and I don't know why." Kevin finished, frustrated in himself. Why couldn't he have made Dynasty happy, been right for her.

"You love her?" Leo asked, getting a nod from Kevin. "I've never loved anyon." Leo confessed, well more mumbled really.

"never had any girlfriends or anything?" Kevin asked, a little surprised. Leo was a bit of a geek and extremely shy but Kevin, at least, thought he was cute, from a guys prospective anyway who knew what girls thought.

"I've never really been interested in girls." Leo replied, blushing slightly. Kevin was silent for a minute before his brain clicked on.

"You're guy?" Leo nodded, still not meeting Kevin's eyes.

"I think so at least. But no one knows." Leo said, panicking a little. He couldn't quite believe he'd just told Kevin that when he hadn't even told his dad, mum or Justin.

"I haven't told anyone I've broken up with Dynasty." Kevin said weakly, unsure how to proceed. "I mean, I only mind you being gay." to be honest, that wasn't what was bothering Kevin, it was that Leo had told him and his dad and brother. "How come you haven't told your dad or Justin?"

"theyremalways busy." Leo mumbled, eyes turning to the clock on the wall. The atmosphere had turned awkward and all Leo wanted to do was leave before he said something else he might regret. "Erm...I need to go. My dad will be waiting for me." Before Kevin could say anymore, Leo had grabbed his bag and practically run from the room.

All Kevin could do was sit there dumbstruck as he watched Leo leave. He would never have thought to think Leo was gay but then again, Leo wasn't the type of person who let people in easily. Kevin didn't know if he should feel privileged or what for Leo to have told him that. All did know was that Leo didn't want anyone else finding out and Kevin knew he wouldn't let that happen.

...?...

Leo nearly walked into Justin on his way into the house. "Justin, can we talk?" Leo asked but Justin didn't reply, instead he stormed into the garage, banging the door shut without so much as a backward glance at Leo.

"I want him gone." Allie shouted as Leo walked up the stairs and into the house. It was the same argument Allie and Vaughan had been having ever since Tiffany and Justin what almost run away to London.

"Dad?" Leo asked.

"not now Leo." Vaughan replied as he turned back to Allie. "It's stopped now and it's not going tonhappen again."

"You can't guarantee that." Leo left the two adults arguing, knowing they'd make up sooner or later. That was the strange thing about Allie, his dad could always forgive her while he could never forgive his mum anything.

Leo walked into his room, lying on his bed with his uniform still on. As he lay there, all he could think about was the conversation with Kevin.

He liked Kevin, he was a good friend and Leo liked that the older boy would actually listen to him so unlike everyone else in Leo's life. Leo knew something was wrong with Kevin for the last few weeks when Kevin had started withdrawing from the people around him. It was one of the good things about being quiet, Leo supposed, you got to notice things others didn't. Either way, Leo had gone to find out what was wrong with Kevin and had been a little surprised to find out at was because Dynasty had broken up with him. Leo didn't know her but from what Kevin told him, Leo presumed they loved eachother. Except they obviously didn't.

Leo honestly, didn't know what possessed him to tell Kevin about himself though. He'd been planning on telling Justin and his dad for days now but they'd always been so busy with something or other that Leo had never gotten the chance to. But Kevin had listened to Leo and the younger had finally managed to tell someone. Except Leo hated himself for doing it now. What if Kevin told someone, or letting slip. While Leo knew Kevin wasn't that kind of person it still worried him.

Leo wasn't the most popular at school and because of his quiet nature he got a bit of teasing, which he knew would be so much worse if justinmdidnt scare half his year thanks to his attitude or his dad wasn't the head. If anyone found out, who knows what they'd do let alone how Justin or his dad might react.

But Kevin wouldn't say anything. Would he?

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :-D **


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin felt like Leo was ignoring him. It what been a few days since Leo's confession of sorts and the younger had done everything in his power to avoid kevin ever since. "You okay Kevin?" Maggie asked as she past kevin locker.

"Er, yeah miss. I'm fine." Kevin replied, giving her a reassuring smile and hoping she'd leave him alone.

"It's just, you've been a bit down these lappet few weeks. You know you can come and talk to me any time you like." Kevin nodded, thanking her as she walked away. Mrs Budgen was one of the best teachers in waterloo road, always offering to help out but Kevin had still refrained from telling her about him and Dynasty. The only person he'd told being Leo.

But Leo was ignoring Kevin and the older boy thought it had something to do with Leo telling Kevin he was gay. Well, Kevin wasn't about to let Leo ignore him forever. Sooner or later Leo would've to talk to Kevin, and Kevin planned to make it sooner rather than later.

...?...

Leo felt nervous as he walked into school that day. He'd been avoiding Kevin ever since he'd told him about his secret and Leo was starting to fell the loss of the only friendship he'd managed to make at waterloo road. Leo had never been good at making friends but he'd managed with Kevin and he really did enjoy the older boys company. Except, Leo was scared about how Kevin might react now he knew Leo was gay.

As it was, Leo wanted to take to someone. Justin and Floyd had had a big argument the night before and Justin had been angry all morning, even going so far as to shout at Leo when the younger brought his brother breakfast. Leo knew something was going to happen between the two of them today and he hated that he couldn't do anything about it.

...

Lunch came around Fast that day and as Kevin walked into the cafeteria he knew something was wrong. Justin Fitzgerald and Floyd westbrooks were sitting at speed ate ends of the cafeteria, glaring at one another. This in itself was nothing unusual pk the two having been at loggerheads ever since meeting but today something just felt odd.

Noticing Leo sitting on his own at a table, Kevin grabbed a sandwich and sat opposite him. Leo didn't notice for a minute, engrossed in his game but when he did he started a little and went to grab his lunch and bag. "Hey, I just want to talk." Kevin said, grabbing Leo's hand so the younger couldn't leave. Leo didn't say anything, a light blush coming over his cheeks as Kevins hand stayed longer on his arm. Kevin felt his face heat up as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"How've you been?" Kevin asked, quickly. He was eager to move in from that awkward encounter.

"Fine, you?" Leo mumbled. There was nervousness in Leo's voice as he said this.

"Good." Kevin stated. "Listen, about what you said. I really don't care who you fancy." Kevin started to say when a crash echoed through the cafeteria. Kevin and Leo quickly glanced ul to find Floyd and Justin standing up. The older boy had on.y a second to take this in before all he'll broke loose.

...

When Kevin sat down Leo had immediately felt his heart stutter a little, which had only gotten worse when the older put his hand on Leo. Honestly, Leo didn't no what was wrong with him. Kevin was his friend and there was no reason whatsoever for Leo to be acting like this. Maybe it was just nerves, at least that was what Leo was trying to tell himself. Nerves about what Kevin might say.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Leo saw Tiffany heading towards Justin who promptly kissed her right in fullnview if Floyd. True to form, Floyd jumped up from his seat, his lunch crashing to the floor and marched over to Justin and Tiffany. By now the whole room were looking at Justin and Floyd.

"Get your hands off my sister." Floyd yelled, giving Justin a push.

"No chance." Justin replied, pushing Floyd back. Tiffany wasn't to Floyd, grabbing her brothers arm to pull him away from Justin.

"Floyd don't." she said as Leo got up from the table and walked over to Justin.

"Justin." he said, hoping his brother wouldn't do something stupid. Of course, just ignored him, turning on Floyd.

"What's the matter? Tiffany can kiss who she likes and it isn't your business." Leo saw Floyds face turn to anger as he pulled back his first and went to punch Justin.

Except, Justin dodged and Floyd's fist hit Leo instead. The younger Fitzgerald felt tears well up in his eyes as he fellnto the floor. Justin saw red upon seeing the blood coming from Leo's nose and charged at Floyd to Tiffany's screams.

"Oi, both of you stop that right now." Mr Reids voice rang out as Kevin crouched down next to Leo.

"Here." Kevin passed Leo a malkin for his nose, which Leo pressed against it. He flinched a little at the pain but didn't say anything as he watched Mr Reid and Mr Lowsely pull Floyd and Justin apart.

"You two, Mr Fitzgeralds office now." Mr Lowsely shouted. "Kevin, take Leo to the nurse." he said as Kevin helped Leo to his feet. The younger ears were ringing a little, thanks to the force of Floyd's punch Asnkevin helped him out of the room. "The rest of you class now."

...

"he started it." Justin yelled at his dad and Allie.

"I don't care who started it Justin. You hit back." Vaughan shouted back. Floyd was stood glaring at Justin while Allie fussed over him.

"He hit Leo." Justin yelled, still furious about that.

"It was an accident." Floyd said, looking guilty but that.

"Yeah you meant to hit me." Justin glared at Floyd. Who opened his mouth to argue right back.

"That is enough. Both of you will spend the rest of the day in the cooler and Floyd will apologise to Leo." Vaughan said, he was angry his youngest son had gotten dragged into this fight. "Now, I know the situation is not ideal with Tiffany but Justin you can't agitate Floyd like that. And Floyd you can't hit anyone, no matter how angry you get. And keep it out of school. Now leave." Vaughan said dismissing the two out of his office. "Sony, make sure they go straight to the cooler." he called, upon seeing the angry look in Justin face. He really didn't need them fighting again.

"Justin's anger is out of control." Allie said, turning straight at Vaughan as soon as the boys were gone.

"Floyd hit Leo." Vaughan said but there was no anger in his tone. He knew Justin was to bleed aged for this. "I'll talk to him."

"there's no talking to Justin. You should have sent him to that boarding school." Allie argued.

"I will not send my ownson away. No matter what he's done. But I agree, Justin is out. Of control. And we need to sort this." Vaughan said, considering what he could do.

"Then sort it and fast." Allie turned tail out of the office, leaving a bewildered Vaughan behind her.

...

Leo was silent as the nurse passed him the ice pack for his face. The sting had gone out of it by now but there was still dried blood on his Shirt. Kevin was sitting on a chair with a strange look on his face. "I'm be okay if you want to leave." Leo said. It didn't hurt that much, it was more the embarrassment at the whole school seeing him get hit. As if he didn't look like a wimp already.

"I don't mind. Anyway, it gets me out of class." Kevin grinned, which Leo hesitantly returned. "We should talk about the other day anyway."

"There's nothing to say." Leo said, quickly not wanting to discuss his admission. "I know you don't, in and I was just being stupid."

"You should probably clean that up." Kevin said, motioning to the dried blood on Leo's face. Leo was just about to nod when Kevin grabbed a cloth and gently wiped at Leo's face.

The younger froze as Kevin wiped the dried blood off his face, a little uncomfortable at Kevins face being so close to his own. "Erm...Thanks" Leo mumbled, lowering his eyes.

"Why do you do that?" Kevin asked, putting his hand under Leo's chin so the younger was looking into his face.

"Do what?" Leo asked.

"Not meet my eyes and mumble." Leo shrugged, having not realised he was doing it. "I mean, there's nothing to be afraid of with me. Or embarrassed. I mean look how I was after my stroke." Leo turned his eyes to meet Kevins. It's rare for the other boy to talk about his stroke, preferring t pretend everything was fine.

"Sorry." Leo said.

"An don't apologise." Kevin chatisided. Somehow, Kevin had gotten into Leo's personal space, closer than any friend should get. As Leo looked at Kevins face he had a strange desire to kiss the older boy but that was stupid. Kevin had just broken up with his girlfriend and was straight besides. No, Leo couldn't do that. Slowly, the younger boy pulled away.

"I should get to class." Kevin said after a moments awkward silent. He was blushing as much as Leo was sure he was. "talk later."

"Yeah." Leo agreed to Kevins retreating back.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin had no idea what he was thinking. He'd just gotten out of a relationship, was broken hearted and he'd almost kissed Leo. He'll, he'd wanted to close those gaps so much that if Leo hadn't pulled away he probably would have. And Kevin couldn't understand why.

It wasn't even like they were close friends, they were even near the same age and Kevin was almost certain Leo had never had any sort of relationship before. And why was he thinking like that. He hadn't felt like this until Leo had told him about being gay. Even then, Kevin hadn't realised what this feelings were until then. Until he was mere seconds away from kissing the other boy.

Groaning, Kevin dropped his bag onto the floor as he sat down. If a teacher asked why he wasn't in classes he'd just say he was tired, thank to the stroke they were more lenient with him. Leo was a cute kid. He admitted that. Had admitted it while he was still. With Dynasty. Maybe he'd put an extra effort into being friends with Leo than he usually would but that was only because Leo was a bit of a loner and could probably do with some more friends. Wasn't it?

The more Kevin thought about the more he kept thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. But that wasn't going to happen. Kevin was straight and Leo, well Leo had too much suit to deal with without Kevin even mentioning these thoughts, let alone acting on them.

Resolved, Kevin got to feet, intent on forgetting about those thoughts.

...

Leo walked home after school that day. For the last few lessons of the day, people had been talking about him needing his older brother to fight his battles for him. Floyd had come up to him and apologised and Leo had felt instantly guilty about not being able to take a hit because Floyd had looked so miserable and guilt-ridden. He was doing everything in his power not to think of Kevin as he did not want to see where those thoughts might lead him.

By the time he got home, Allie, Floyd, Tiffany and Vaughan where there. "Hey, I really am so sorry about before." Floyd said, indicating the bruise that was starting to turn purple around Leo's nose. The younger shrugged, sitting at the table as Allie brought the food over.

"Where Justin?" Leo asked. His brother would never intentionally miss a dinner.

"He went out." Vaughan replied and Leo knew that really meant Allie hadn't let him inside thanks to Tiffany being there. He didn't say anything though.

Dinner was a little awkward but Leo supposed that was to be expected. Floyd was still angry about Justin and Tiffany was angry at Allie for making her leave. Vaughan and Allie were having problems, thanks to Justin. And Leo, well Leo just wanted to be a billion miles from there.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." Floyd said as son as the dishes were done.

"Yeah, me to." Tiffany replied, following her brother upstairs.

"me to." Leo said, quickly leaving the room before his dad or Allie could say anything.

Now Justin had the garage, he'd been relocated to the box room. He didn't mind much though. Sure it was a little crowded but it wasn't like Leo had brought all that much from his mum's. Pulling out his phone, Leo was surprised to find a text from Kevin. _Meet me at the park at 67. Kevin. _It read. Leo glanced at the clock, saw it was half 6 and quickly grabbed his jacket.

Vaughan didn't say anything when Leo said he was going out, not that he expected his dad to. When he left the house he nearly bumped into Justin. "you okay?" Justin asked, glaring at the place Floyd had hit. "I should have killed him for that."

"Why? Floyd didn't mean it and your just being a jackals about this." Leo found himself retaliating. He didn't know why but he was mad at Justin.

"Hey, there's no reason to get angry at me. I just hate him." Justin said, putting a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder who shook it off.

"Yeah, and your making all our lives he'll because of it." Leo turned around, pushing past Justin and walked down the drive.

"He deserves it. He's her son. And where are you going?" Justin called after Leo but the younger just ignored Justin and walked away.

...

Kevin didn't know what possessed him to text Leo to meet but he'd done it. As soon as he pressed the send button he hoped Leo would ignore it or say he was busy but instead he'd texted back and now Kevin was waiting in the freezing cold. Glancing at his watch, Kevin saw Leo was running late and he secretly hoped Leo wasn't coming after all. This was a mistake. He shouldn't be here.

"Kevin." Leo's voice appeared behind Kevin just as the older was about to leave.

"Thought you weren't going to turn up." Kevin grinned, nervously.

"I got held up." Leo replied, his eyes fixed to the floor again. "Was there something you wanted or..." Leo trailed off and Kevin felt guilt for confusing the younger. His message had been cryptic at best. He hadn't said what they were going to do.

"I thought we could maybe...what I mean is I wanted to tell you something." Kevin said, getting a confused look from Leo.

This was the awkward part. Kevin hadn't really thought how he might explain the strange urge he'd had to kiss Leo in the nurses office. In fact, he'd decided he wasn't going to tell Leo but he'd been unable to get the younger off his mind and he'd been impulsive and texted him.

"Go on." Leo said as Kevin walked so he was standing in front of Leo. They weren't as close as they had been in the nurses office but they were close enough. Leo was a little smaller than kevin, which felt oddly strange to Kevin. Dynasty had been taller. "Kevin, I don't understand." Leo said, grabbing Kevins attention.

"I can't explain it." Kevin muttered and before he lost his nerve he kissed the younger boy fully on the lips. Leo let out a little noise of confusion but infant long before Leo melted further into Kevin.

When Leo finally pulled away his lips were red and he was a little breathless. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it as soon as he had. Kevin stood there, watching Leo and waiting for a reaction. "You kissed me." Leo finally said, his hand going to his lips. "No one's ever done that before." Leo murmured and Kevin felt immediately guilty. What he'd done, taking Leo's first kiss when he wasn't even sure what he'd been feeling for Leo had been wrong or not.

"I didn't realise..." Kevin apologised.

"No, it was. It was nice." Leo let out a small smile which kevin returned a little uncertain. The kiss had been nice. Leo's lips had tasted better than dynasty and it was nice, the feeling of kissing someone who didn't know what they were doing. And Leo looked kind of adorable his face all flushed and his eyes bright.

"good. I'm glad." Kevin said, lifting his hand as if to touch Leo before dropping it back down. "I should get going." the older said, quickly turning his back on Leo, leaving Leo just a little confused and vhurt behind him.

_**I know kevin was a bit mean, leaving Leo like that but I can't imagine him being completely sure of actions or intentions toward Leo. At least yet. please review and hope you enjoyed **_


	4. Chapter 4

Leo didn't go straight home. In fact, he didn't even move from where he'd been standing when Kevin kissed him for a solid 10 minutes. He'd been to shocked. The last thing Leo had expected on coming here was for Kevin to kiss him. But the kiss had been nice. Better than nice. It was as if the kiss had unlocked all the feelings Leo had been suppressing or misreading ever since he'd met Kevin.

When he tried to make friend with Kevin, albeit terribly, Leo didn't know why hed done it. It was like some part of him just wanted a friend but a larger part of him had wanted to be friends with Kevin for no reason whatsoever. And the more Leo had gotten to know Kevin the more he'd felt happy, but he'd just put that down to Kevin paying attention to him unlike his dad and Justin.

Telling Kevin he was gay had been impulsive but if that had caused the kiss Leo couldn't deny he was happy he'd done it. That kiss had been something else entirely and then kevin had left. Leo didn't know what he'd done wrong. On his end it had incredible but Kevin knew what he was doing, Leo didn't. And it wasn't like Leo's reaction had been brilliant. He'd just stood there in shock, like some sort of gormless idiot. No wonder Kevin had left. And yet that didn't stop Leo from feeling hurt. Because what kind of guy kissed you and then left you.

When Leo finally walked back into the house, it was past 11 at night. He half expected his dad or Justin to be up but when he walked into the house, it was quiet. Everyone was asleep and Leo didn't know whether to feel glad his dad wasn't up to shout at him or upset that his dad obviously didn't care enough to wait up for Leo.

...

Kevin woke up to a missed call on Monday his phone. Glancing at it, Kevin was a little disappointed to find it wasn't Leo but instead Connor. But Kevin quickly banished that thought. Leo was a kid and Kevins friend. The kiss had been a mistake, an experiment of sorts and what did it matter if it had led kevin to have butterflies in his stomach or inappropriate thoughts about Leo because it would never work between them. Not least because kevin had just broken up with Dynasty but also because he'd abandoned Leo last night. It would be a wonder if Leo ever wanted to Talk to him again after what Kevin did.

"Are you up in there?" Mrs Budgen called through the door.

"Yeah, just getting up now." Kevin replied, pulling out his phone and sending a text to Connor. He knew why the other boy had phoned, Connor knew about him and Dynasty. It explained the near constant phone calls for the last few weeks, dynasty had told Imogen about the break up and now Connor knew. Well, as long as he didn't tell Christine, Kevin couldn't care less.

Breakfast at the school house was always an interesting affair, what with Rhiannon and Darren arguing. Kevin ignored all of them, preferring to let his mind wonder. Except the only thing on his mind that morning was the kiss. How Leo's lips had tasted sweeter than dynasty and softer and how it had felt so right kissing Leo. And then came the guilt at leaving Leo in the middle of the park, in the dark, without so much as an explanation as to why he'd done it.

"You seem a little distant. Is everything okay?" Maggie asked, sitting on the chair opposite kevin. There was concern in her voice and kevin immediately felt guilty for causing it. Maggie had helped him through the worst time in his life and kevin hated upsetting her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Kevin replied.

"Okay. I know you don't want a fuss and the doctors said you're doing a lot better but if you think you need to slow down you do it okay?"

"Okay. And thanks." Kevin said, returning the smile Maggie gave him.

...

"What time did you come in last night?" Vaughan asked, leaning against Leo's door as his youngest son did his tie. Leo shrugged, not meeting his dad's eyes, which only caused Vaughan to frown. "It's not like you to be so late without phoning." Vaughan continued. He'd been worried last night when Leo hadn't come home but Lie had persuaded Vaughan that Leo would be fine.

"Sorry." Leo mumbled and Vaughan really wished his son wouldn't do that.

"Okay, just next time phone me." Leo nodded. The older gave Leo one more strange look before leaving the room.

Leo was being quieter than usual and while Vaughan was used to Leo not talking much, it was worrying. Something was definitely wrong with him. Vaughan had a sudden thought of when Leo found out his mum was moving back to Newcastle, it had been one of the only times Leo had acted like the teenager he was. Maybe that was why Leo was upset. Problem resolved, Vaughan walked into the kitchen, thinking of when he could take the boys to visit their mum. That might get just to stop being angry at everyone and make Leo happier.

...

The day passed in a blue for kevin. He hadn't been paying attention in classes and he knew his teachers were looking at him with concern. Maggie would definitely have something to say to Kevin when he got back to the school house. He'd seen Leo a few times in the hall and had almost called out to him but had stopped as soon as he'd opened his mouth each time. Leo had been bent over, eyes on the floor and it was obvious to Kevin the younger was upset. Because of him and that stupid kiss, probably. No, better if Kevin left Leo alone.

Except, that was easier said than done. All day, Kevin had been unable to get the events of the previous night out of his head. What he'd done to Leo was wrong and kevin knew he owed the younger boy an apology, or even some sort of explanation. and anyway, Kevin missed Leo. He wanted their friendship back but Kevin knew he'd never get it back unless he talked to Leo. The problem was he was afraid to do so, afraid of what Leo might say or even how Leo might react.

Explaining why he kissed Leo didn't guarantee them being friend again. Infant, it pretty much made it certain Leo would never talk to Kevin again.

...

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner for Leo. He'd been preoccupied all day and it was becoming noticeable to everyone. Most of his teachers that day had asked if he was alright and Justin had even pulled himself away from Tiffany to sit with him at lunch, until Leo told him to go away because Leo didn't want his brother their just because he felt guilty.

And then there was kevin. Leo wanted to know why kevin had left the night before and had resolved to talk to him last night, except upon seeing kevin his resolve had failed. Leo had been unable to even look at kevin, instead speeding up and ducking his head whenever he'd seenmkevin in the hallway. This had resulted in hi, walking into Lisa Brown, who had promptly shoved him into the wall, telling him to 'watch where he was going.' sufficed to say, Leo had not had a great day.

All this in mind, Leo was a little surprised when Kevin was able to corner him in the changing rooms. Pe had been Leo's last lesson of the day and he was the last person in the changing rooms. They'd been out in the fields that day, which were mud soaked thanks to the rain that had come down at some point in the night so they'd been told to shower in the changing rooms before home and Leo, as usual, had gotten there last.

"Can we talk?" Kevins voice startle Leo as the younger dropped his tie on the floor. Before he had a chance to pick it up, though, Kevin had it in his hands and was passing it to Leo. The younger didn't say anything, his eyes unable to meet Kevins. "Look, I wanted to apologise for last night."

"There's nothing to apologise for." Leo interrupted, his face heating as he thought back to the kiss.

"Yes there is, I shouldn't have left you there." Leo went to say something but Kevin continued talking before he could say anything. "I shouldnt have kissed you. It was a mistake." Leo felt tears appear in the edges of his vision then but he pushed them away, refusing to let kevin see. "I kissed you because I wanted to know why I was feeling weird around you..."

"So I was an experiment." Leo yelled, anger replacing the hurt feeling.

"Leo, can we just..." Kevin started but Leo didn't want to hear it.

"No, I hate you." Leo shouted at him, anger being replaced once more by the tears. That kiss may not have meant anything to kevinbut it did to Leo. It was his first kiss and now it was the only thing Leo could think of. To think kevin had been just using Leo, to test a theory made Leo angrier than he ever had been.

Kevin ignored Leo, making Leo feel self-concious and angrier. The tears he'd been fighting back since kevin had left him were pouring out now and Leo couldn't seem to stop them. He hated that Kevin was seeing it. "Please, leave me alone." Leo managed to get out but Kevin didn't. Instead, the older boy moved towards Leo who in turn backed up until his back was pressed against the wall and he no where else to go.

Kevins face was so close to Leo, the younger could feel Kevins breath on his cheek. His eyes were transfixed on Kevins lips and all he wanted to was for kevin to kiss him again even though Leo hated himself for thinking that way.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have left burnings confused. You've made me feel these things I haven't felt with anyone else, not even dynasty." Leo felt like his heart was going to thump out of his,chest the way it was pounding. "I care about younger and all I can think about is kissing you again and again." Kevin breathed and Leo couldn't quite believe what was going on.

"I thought..." Leo trailed off, eyes falling to the floor only for kevin to pull his face upwards so he was looking into the older boys eyes

Kevin didn't say anything else, justmbent his head a little and kissed Leo. This kiss wasn't like the first, it was more desperate and this time, at least, Leo felt himself kissing back. Arching his back up a little, Leo hummed into Kevins mouth as the older boy wrapped his arms around Leo, pulling him closer towards him.

Eventually, they had to come up for breath but Leo could feel the huge grin on his face as Kevin still kept his arms around Leo. Neither spoke, not wanting to break the bubble they were in.

...

Floyd had left his kit in the changing room at lunch so was heading to collect it before going home. As he entered to changing rooms, he was met with a sight he had never expected to see. Kevin chalkboard Leo pinned to a wall while they made out. And all Floyd could do was stand and watch from the side, unable to even comprehend what he was seeing.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review **


	5. Chapter 5

"We should probably move before someone catches us." Kevin murmured, still pressed up against Leo. The younger nodded but made know effort to push kevin away. Kevin reached down to kiss Leo again, this time keeping the kiss for only a second. "Really, we should go."

"I don't want to move." Leo said. The younger was dispelled and his lips were bright red from the kissing, which only made kevin want to kiss him more. Slowly, Kevin pulled away from Leo, collapsing onto the bench. Leo sat opposite him, awkwardly looking down at his feet again. "So...what now?" Leo asked and kevin didn't know.

"clean up for a start." Kevin suggested, getting a laugh from Leo. Both boys smoothed down their rumpled clothing, Leo fixing his glasses on his face which had gotten lopsided during their make out session.

Neither said anything as the walked out of the school. The hall were deserted, only now making kevin realise how long he and Leo had enjoyed it. And god it was good and all kevin wanted to do was kiss Leo again and never let the younger boy leave his arms again.

As they walked, Kevin felt his hand gently brushing Leo's, who blushed viciously every time their hands met. The only thing stopping kevin from keeping a hold of Leo's hand was the thought that someone might see, but even that was only just stopping him from doing so.

"Where are we heading?" Leo asked when they'd walked a good distance away from the school.

"I thought maybe we could head to Chalkys' flat." Kevin stated. Chalky had never sold the flat, even though no one lived there and it wasn't like he was going to barge in on them when Chalky was all the way in London.

"Okay." Leo said. They walked the rest of the way in silence, a tension filling in the air that had nothing to do with the argument they'd had before kevin had kissed Leo. Again. As soon as Kevin opened the door and locked it behind him, he pushed Leo onto the sofa.

The younger squirmed a little under him but didn't fight kevin as the other started kissing. Kevin pushed his tongue into Leo's, out, who promptly moaned into the kiss as their two tongues met. Kevin felt Leo's hands hook around his neck as Kevin straddled Leo's thighs. It was only as Kevin went to pull his hand under Leo's shirt that the younger pushed kevin off. Even then, it took Leo pulling away from the kiss for kevin to realise Leo wanted to stop.

"Sorry, I should have..." Kevin trailed off as Leo looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"It's not your fault, I've just never really done anything like this before." Leo said and kevin silently cursed himself. Of course Leo hadn't, the younger hadn't even kissed anyone until yesterday.

"Sorry, I just got carried away." Kevin apologised, pulling away from Leo.

"No, I didn't mean I didn't like it, I just..." Leo trailed off, eyes dropping to the floor as an awkward silence filled the room. After a few minutes, Leo started talking again. "I don't hate you."

"I know that. If you did you wouldn't have kissed me." Kevin joked but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to have this conversation, didn't want Leo to say stop because kevin didn't want to stop.

"What are we doing?" Leo asked, confusion in his bright blue eyes.

"Kissing." Kevin replied, even though he knew Leo meant something else entirely.

"No, I mean...what is this? Is it just kissing or..." once more Leo trailed off.

"What do you want it to be?" Leo shrugged, not wanting to answer because he was afraid kevin might not want the same thing. Kevin took a deep breath before he put his head against Leo. Both boys were sitting up now but Kevin could see the want in Leo's eyes that wanted kevin to push him back down and carry on kissing him.

"I'm new at this but I don't mind if you just want..." Leo motioned between the two of them then as Kevin lightly kissed the younger.

"I don't want that." Leo looked a little disappointed then and kevin felt immediately guilty. "I mean, I want to kiss you and do other stuff when your ready but I dont want it to be just that." Kevin said. He hadn't felt these butterflies in his stomach when he first kissed dynasty. That first time had been messy and not a little awkward but with Leo it just seemed to fit, perfectly. Like they were two halves of the same coin.

"I want that to." Leo mumbled, a small grin crossing his face and kevin couldn't help but smile back. When Leo smiled it seemed to light up the youngers face, which made kevin wonder why Leo didn't smile that much.

"can you promise me something?" Kevin asked, pushing Leo back onto the couch.

"Anything." Leo replied.

"Don't tell anyone about us." Leo felt his heart flutter at the mention of 'us' as he nodded in agreement. "Good, I'm just not ready for people to know." Kevin murmured, dipping his head so his lips met Leo's again, effectively changing the subject.

...

When Leo finally headed back home, after a make out session that lasted for over an hour with Kevin, he couldn't keep the grin from his face. He knew he should probably try to but he couldn't help it. Kissing kevin, being with Kevin, had made him feel like someone cared about him. Leo knew Kevin had wanted to do more, the older boy not being a Virgin and Leo probably wouldn't have argued but Kevin had seemed to realise when Leo was getting uncomfortable and stopped.

It was strange, really, how suddenly these feelings had come to the forefront of Leo's mind. Logically, Leo knew he'd had a bit of a crush on kevin since the day they'd met but Leo had never thought for a second that Kevin would date home, Kevin who had been dating a girl at the time of their meeting. Except he had. And Leo had never felt happier.

Self-concious straightening his shirt, Leo walked into the house, hoping no one would notice him. He'd tried to tidy himself up a bit upon leaving Kevins but his hair especially was untidy, thanks to Kevin running his fingers through it.

"Leo, where have you been? We waited outside the school for you." Vaughan said as soon as Leo walked in. Cursing his luck, Leo turned to look at his father. Allie, Tiffany, Justin and Floyd were sitting at the table eating tea. Justin glaring at Floyd, who was glaring right back while Allie watched Justin with untrusting eyes.

"I was out with a friend." Leo replied, trying to ignore the disbelieving snort that came from his brother. Justin knew as well as Leo did, that the you get didn't have many friends to speak of, even at home.

"Okay. Just try to call next time." Vaughan said.

"There's some leftovers in the fridge if you want me to heat it up." Allie stated but Leo shook his head.

"I ate while I was out." Leo replied, though that was a lie, he'd been to busy kissing kevin. Anyway, it wasn't the first time he'd skipped a meal to avoid spending time with people. Before his parents had broken up, he'd skipped multiple meals just to avoid the argument his mum and dad had had. Coming here hadn't changed much, thanks to Justin.

Leo collapsed onto his bed, pulling out his phone to find kevin had sent a text. _I miss you. _Leo felt a small grin form on his face as he texted back. It wasn't long before they were having a full scale conversation over text. The whole time Leo couldn't keep the stupid grin from his face. It seemed like this was the first time in a long time since Leo had been happy.

And to think, Leo had been afraid of what Kevin might do when Leo told him he was gay.

**Very kevin/Leo based today but I wanted to cement their relationship before I got into the other partner my story. Also, I was really disappointed in the way Justin treated Leo in last Wednesdays episode. **

**Anyway, please review and hope you enjoyed **


End file.
